


Blood Buddies (with benefits)

by Squeakyshroom



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, light blood play, porn with questionable plot, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakyshroom/pseuds/Squeakyshroom
Summary: Ryan thought they were just friends, but one night and one bite has him questioning everything.OR: Shane's a fledgling vampire. Ryan's an idiot.





	Blood Buddies (with benefits)

Ryan doesn't realize Shane is a vampire for a full month into their friendship.

To be fair, there are a lot of explanations for Shane’s weird behavior besides ‘vampire-ism.’ If Shane only goes out at night, he’s a night owl. And if Shane doesn't like garlic on his pizza, that’s not _that_ weird. A lot of people don’t like garlic. It’s not the most popular vegetable.

But the whole, uh, neck biting thing that should have tipped Ryan off. It’s just...he doesn't want to judge his friend's sexual preferences. So when he walks in on Shane sucking a brunette's neck in the back alley of the bar, Ryan just stands there and stares. Shane's dark eyes meet his, and Ryan gives him a weak thumbs up. No kink-shaming here.

When he re-enters the bar, his heart’s beating a little too fast, so he steadies his nerves with a beer or two (or maybe three).

“Have fun back there?” Ryan asks with a wink. Shane’s only wipes his red mouth, and Ryan wonders how that much lipstick that girl had on. Strangely, when the brunette stumbles back in, she’s wearing pink lipstick. Huh.

“Not bad. Although she had a bit of weed still in her,” Shane says and wrinkles his nose.

“Oh,” Ryan says and sympathetically squeezes Shane’s shoulder. “That’s bound to leave a bad taste in your mouth.”

“Mhm.”

“Weed aside...you don’t want to get her number?” Ryan asks as he watches the girl crash into a wall. Wow, Shane must be good with his mouth; she's fucking out of it.

“Oh, I don’t think she’ll remember me in the morning,” Shane says and chuckles darkly.

Ryan’s not sure what the joke is, but he laughs along. He’s had a couple beers, and the season of Buzzfeed Unsolved is almost wrapped up, so he doesn't want to cause a scene. The brunette rubs her neck as she stumbles to the bathroom, and Ryan swallows back his unease. This is weird but not, like, alert the cops weird, right?

Shane’s got that happy hookup glow. If Shane glows more than a normal person under the moonlight, it must be the alcohol fucking with Ryan's head.

“You’re so weird, you know that?” Ryan slurs as he bumps against Shane in the parking lot. “You’re so- so like mysterious and shit. Like, where do you go during the day, huh? How come I never see you at the office before six o'clock anymore?”

“I’m sleeping. Not that mysterious.”

“You can’t be sleeping all day,” Ryan presses. He wants to ask Shane why he broke up with Sara, and why he’s only been with random girls ever since, but...but even tipsy Ryan’s not that nosy. Must have been a bad break up.

“I’m not exactly human,” Shane says and gives him a pointed look. Uh, the fuck? Ryan nervously laughs as they approach Shane's car.

“You’re part Bigfoot, right?”

“Mhm, you got me. I’m Bigfoot. That’s why I’m so good at disappearing. Why I don’t like the sunlight. ”

“It all makes sense now.”

"No, it doesn't."

"Uh, ok, Shane? Come on. Why- why are you looking at me like that?"

Shane turns on him and shoves him against his car.

Ryan's thrown off balance and Shane grabs him by the sweatshirt to keep him on his feet.

Lips brush against the soft shell of his ear: “Do I have to spell it out for you? I bit her neck, Ryan. I drank her blood.”

Ryan puts a hand up to try and push Shane away, but the other boy is stronger than him. He's feeling dangerously lightheaded as Shane's fingers tighten in his sweatshirt. He's trapped, like some kind of animal, and his body's not responding how it should. Why does he feel so overwhelmed?

“ _Woah_!" Ryan gasps. "I do not need to know the gory details of your sexcapades-”

“Biting? Sucking? Bloodsucking?! Does that not mean anything to you?”

“Uh, it means you’re kinky as fuck?"

"...really? Nothing else?"

"I don't know; you tell me, Shane. What does it mean?"

Shane sighs as he lets go of him. "You know- you know you're an idiot, right?”

“In general, yes. But why now? Specifically? Am I missing something?"

"Nothing."

Ryan leans back against the car and breathes in...disappointment? Maybe that's not the right word. It's just felt like everything was building to something real, but now the moment's gone.

Shane still looks like he wants to say something. He lingers there, and Ryan shivers as he feels Shane's eyes on his neck. He's overwhelmed by it all, and it won't process. The car. The shove. The red lips against his neck.

When Ryan stumbles inside the car, Shane's gone silent, and he drives Ryan back to his apartment in silence. Ryan's fingers brush against Shane's as he exits the car, and _shit, they're ice cold_. A shiver creeps down his spine as Shane looks up at him with those dark eyes once more. They're hungry eyes, all dark and dilated and- and- it all clicks. Ryan's unease. Shane's glowing eyes. The hunger.

"Oh my god," Ryan realizes as he pulls his warm hand away from Shane's colder one and steps out the car. "I know what's going on."

"You do?" Shane asks in disbelief, eyebrows knitted together.

"You want to hook up, right?"

Shane only laughs as he leans over to slam the passenger door closed: "Go to sleep, you idiot."

"So is that a no?" Ryan calls after the car.

That night Ryan tosses and turns. In his dreams, Ryan is the brunette pressed up against the alley wall, and it's Shane's teeth sinking into his neck. Cold hands hold down his warm, pulsing wrists. A tongue laps at the blood dripping down his neck. There's a leg pressed up between his that he grinds into. Ryan wakes up panting and sweating, tangled in his sheets, and this time it does all click together.

Oh, fuck.

Shane's a vampire.

\------------

_'Bro, I know what u r.' -R_

_'Took you long enough' -S_

_'Say it. Out loud.' -S_

_'Demon!' -R_

_'Ok, demon is a little bit harsh. Vampire's better.' -S_

Ryan bites his thumb. The irony is not lost on him; Ryan's spent months hunting for the Supernatural when Shane was next to him the whole time. He stretches on his bed -already tired- as the setting sun casts a long shadow. He's grateful that he's doing this confrontation over text instead of in the middle of a parking lot. He flushes as he remembers how he'd accused Shane of being in lust with him last night. Yikes.

_'Fuck. I feel like an idiot.' -R_

_'I want to reassure you that you're not an idiot, but...I think Bella figured it out faster than you' -S_

_'Oh, shit! U've read Twilight too?' -R_

_'1) Unfortunately 2) pls tell me all ur knowledge of vampires is not from Stephanie Meyer?' -S_

_'...listen. it was a GOOD book.' -R_

_'I want to revoke our friendship.' -S_

_'OH! So you can be a creature of the night, but I can't enjoy young adult fiction? Also, I know for a fact u were quoting Edward at the beginning of our convo.' -R_

_'Maybe. Maybe not.' -S_

_'Pshhhhh, fine! Just keep secrets from me.' -R_

_'I wasn't keeping it a secret! I drank that girl's blood right in front of you! What did you think I was doing?' -S_

_'idk man. It coulda just been a kink. It's LA. ppl are into some weird shit, and I didn't want to judge if u were into blood play or whatever.' -R_

_'I can assure you it's a matter of survival, not a fetish' -S_

_'So...how long has this been a thing?' -R_

_'Ever since I broke up with Sara.' -S_

_'Who turned u?' -R_

_'not sure. they glamour-ed me beforehand, so I just woke up with bite marks and this insatiable thirst. I went on a bit of a blood bender after that. Remember when I called in sick for a week?' -S_

_'oh yea. I just thought u were heart broken.' -R_

_'well...my heart hasn't worked since.' -S_

_'fuck. is it bad that I laughed rn? RIP, man.' -R_

_'better to laugh then cry. Oh yea, I can't cry anymore. Just blood tears.' -S_

_'HA! So Meyers DID get something right!' -R_

_'I swear to god if you make one more Twilight reference, I will go to your apartment and turn you myself.' -S_

Ryan laughs because he can read the text in Shane's low grumble. He pauses for a moment as he realizes how long that Shane has had to go through this without him. Why didn't Shane just tell him? Was he waiting for Ryan to figure it out himself? Looking back, it's painfully obvious. His heart twists as he rereads their texts. Shit.

_'Ok but forreal, I'm so sorry u had to go through this alone.' -R_

_'It's fine.' -S_

_'No, it's not! I should have been there for u! -R_

_'It's not that bad, really. I can go out on rainy days, and the whole shit about reflections is fake. Thank god, otherwise, we couldn't film. So I can still see my beautiful face. The worst part is just staying fed, ya kno?' Cause human food doesn't do it. -S_

_'Look...u don't need to hunt for rando chick's anymore. I got'chu dude.' -R_

_'?' -S_

_'U can feed on me! This way no more bar hopping and gross-ass weed blood. You know I got the finest blood around ;)' -R_

_'I don't think that's a good idea.' -S_

_'why not?' -R_

_'it's kinda...idk how to describe this to someone who's never been bitten.' -S_

_'what?' -R_

_'it's the kinda shit that's better to forget, ok? that's why I glamour away the girl's memories.' -S_

_'why?' -R_

_'don't worry about it, ok? I'm not going to bite you.' -S_

Ryan's draws his lips back, unsatisfied. He wants to help his best friend out, and this is the only way he can think of besides helping him lure in random girls. Bros who feed together, stay together, right? It doesn't have to be a sexual thing. He rubs his finger against the white skin of his neck and shivers as he remembers his dream. Ok, maybe his interest isn't purely professional.

_'come on, please.' -R_

_'You don't know what you're asking for.' -S_

_'If it goes bad, u could just glamour away my memory.' -R_

_'No.' -S_

_'Just one time!' -R_

_'I'm not going to jeopardize our friendship to satisfy your curiosity.' -S_

_'This is not a game.' -S_

Ryan bites his thumb.

If it's not a game, why does it feel like he's losing?

\------------  
He plans their next trip to an abandoned insane asylum, where there's nothing but cornfields for miles and miles. Nothing that Shane could possibly feed on. Then Ryan stalls the shoot for two days. He can tell by the third day that Shane's on edge. His lips are too tight. His face has lost its glow. The thunderstorm is not planned, but it helps Ryan out anyways. The asylum freezes over, and Ryan has an excuse to position their sleeping bags side by side.

Ryan wonders if Shane can sense his heart racing as he gets inside his sleeping bag. Ever since he's learned Shane's secret, Ryan can't help but look at him differently. He finds himself staring at Shane's blunt teeth, wondering where his sharp fangs are. He finds himself wishing that Shane had taken him up on his offer.

"Shane, I'm cold," he whispers and pokes his friend's back.

"Well, I have no body heat, so what do you want from me?"

There's a crackle of thunder, and Ryan jumps.

"I-I'm scared, Shane."

"Try and still your breathing and your, uh, pulse rate. It's not good for it to be that elevated for too long. Heart disease and what not."

Ryan rolls his eyes.

If he waits for Shane to make the first move though, he's going to be alone all night.

"Can I come in your sleeping bag?"

Silence.

"Shane," he tries again and lowers his voice one octave. "Please. I can't sleep."

"Fine. It's not like I sleep at night anyway. I'm just warning you that it's like cuddling a block of ice, okay?"

But Shane's wrong. Ryan enjoys the smooth, cold slide of Shane's hands as they curl around his waist. He knows his heart's still beating a beat too fast and his breath is still coming out in pants, but he can't calm down, not now. His stomach twists as Shane's fingertips settle near the small of his back. He can almost feel their height difference in this position. Another crack of thunder and Ryan uses it to squirm up a little, so his neck is closer to Shane's mouth. How much more obvious do I need to make it?

"You're hungry," Ryan suggests, which earns him a growl from Shane. The sound is so predatory and unlike Shane that it makes him bite his lip. Even in the darkness, he can see how dilated those pupils are, and Ryan knows he's winning. He can feel it in the firmness of Shane's fingers sinking into his soft sides.

"Shuddup, Ryan," Shane hisses, but he's drawing closer to him as if pulled by an invisible thread. Ryan shivers as Shane's lips ghost over Ryan's exposed neck, and the rest of his body responds to the sudden intimacy with confusion. His cock twitches in his jeans. His toes curl in his socks. Ryan buries his hands in Shane's hair, not ready to confront the sudden spike of arousal.

“Bite me, you supernatural piece of shit.”

But Shane's still rigid against him.

“Was that supposed to be an insult or an order?”

“An invitation, actually..." Ryan mutters.

He impatiently tugs on Shane's hair: "Take a bite. I know that you haven't eaten in a couple days, and I want you to. Or are you really going to pull an Edward on me and pussy out?"

“Stop reading Twilight, you idiot," Shane says, and his sharp teeth graze over Ryan's neck. The prickle sends another helpless shiver down his spine.

“Come on,” Ryan begs, short of breath.

Shane's sharp teeth start to sink into Ryan's bare skin, just a tingle. His thighs squeeze around Shane's leg, and his cock throbs against the denim.

“No,” Shane protests and weakly attempts to pull away. “I promised myself not to do it with someone I care about. Ryan, be reasonable. How can this be a good idea?"

Ryan's fingers tighten in Shane's hair.

“How is it a bad idea? You drank all those random chick's blood, but not mine? Come on...even you have to admit that's fucked up."

"This is fucked up," Shane groans, but his big hands are still on Ryan's sides, rubbing him up and down. His mouth is against Ryan's neck doing what Ryan can't exactly describe as 'kissing.' Perhaps closer to tasting? The soft glide of Shane's tongue is interrupted by the occasional prickle of his teeth. It's soft and sensual and way closer to a hookup than Ryan thought it would be. All he wants is one bloody bite. Is he really going to have to suck Shane's dick to get it?

"Just this once, dude, before I kill you."

"I'm already dead."

"I don't care; I'll kill you again."

Shane groans, "You're insatiable, you know that?"

 _And you love it_ , Ryan thinks as Shane flips them over, so he's on top of Ryan. The weight of Shane holding him down takes his breath away. There's barely enough space in the sleeping bag for them together, so they're pressed right up against each other. There's no room to think. No room to stop.

He knows that Shane must feel his semi, but he can't hide it now. Ryan's drunk off the adrenaline and the thrill of the night that's all. He's in a haunted asylum, chest to chest with a fucking vampire. It doesn't get any more thrilling than this. Does it mean he wants to fuck Shane? No, he's just- just excited.

 _Yeah,_ a blushing Ryan reassures himself, _that's all I am. Excited._

Those glimmering white teeth graze over his skin. Shane's dark, dilated eyes flicker up to meet his, and Ryan flushes at the erotic energy of this position. He knows what it would look like if anyone saw them tangled up together. Ryan doesn't care; he's helping his bro out.

Shane's still hesitating, as if one bite will change everything, and maybe it will. Maybe it needs to change. Ryan's dizzy and dazed, and it feels like the whole universe has narrowed down to the point where Shane's mouth hovers over his neck.

 _Now_ , Ryan communicates as he tugs on Shane's hair.

Finally -finally!- those teeth sink down into his neck, and, _oh, fuck!_ He's paralyzed. He couldn't push Shane off of him if he tried. The helplessness only makes his cock throb as Shane's fangs sink deeper and deeper into his neck. The pain is just a pinch, but the pleasure that courses through him is everything and more.

"Fuck, yes," Ryan groans as he fists Shane's hair. It's not the most heterosexual thing to say when your best friend is drinking your blood, but, at this point, there's no way to save his masculinity. Ryan gave that up the second Shane's teeth pierced his skin. Besides, the sheer pleasure of Shane feeding on him is better than his pride. It's better than any sex he's ever had. Better than any drink. Better than even the high of ghost hunting.

"J-just like that, Shane," Ryan sputters, the words leaking out of him like the precum rubbing against his boxers. "Oh god, Shane, yeah, just-just like that. More, god, more."

If Shane's cock is hardening against him, well, it's nice to know that the other boy is just as turned on as him. Why shouldn't they enjoy themselves a little? If Shane's slowly thrusting his hard-on into Ryan's, no one has to know.

Shane, despite all of his 'logical' protests, is heavy on top of him now, rutting up between his open thighs. The bite. The high. The illicit drag of Shane's denim against him. It's too much and not enough.

Ryan's never felt so vulnerable. Even with two layers of jeans between their cocks; it feels like he's being fucked naked. The desperate friction between their jeans is nothing compared to the pleasure of Shane's teeth buried inside of him.

Ryan vaguely knows he should feel shame, but he's overwhelmed by a primal need. He needs Shane to hold him down and feed on him.

When Shane pulls away, Ryan clings to Shane's hair, unable to articulate everything that just happened. Shane's hard-on is still pressed up against him, and Ryan's still throbbing with need.

"That was..." Ryan says, voice weak, as he looks up at Shane. His vision blurs then focuses around Shane's red mouth. Shane licks the thick liquid from his lips like he's never tasted anything so delicious. He's still hovering over Ryan.

"Bad? Good?"

"I don't know, but I don't- don't want you to stop now," Ryan says and tugs Shane back down.

Shane must feel how hard Ryan is, but Ryan's too far gone to be ashamed. He just wants more of that fucking high.

"Ryan, maybe we should stop...?" Shane starts, but Ryan draws him in by the back of his neck and cants his hips up into the larger boy.

"You're not allowed."

Shane obediently catches the blood dripping down Ryan's neck with his tongue. Then he slowly laps at the wound, until it closes back up. With every stroke of his tongue, he thrusts up. Ryan struggles to meet him, dizzy from arousal and blood loss, but, eventually, he just lets Shane take control. He lets Shane use his body like a fuck toy.

"Oh, god, Shane, yeah- fuck yeah. Just keep- keep going."

His vision is white and blurry with pleasure, and he cums with a helpless stutter of his hips. Shane must come a second later judging by his soft grunt.

"Wow," Shane gasps as he slowly rolls off him. "Are you..?"

"Fine. Better than fine actually."

"Did you...?"

"Yeah. Did you?" Ryan pants even though he knows they both came.

"Yeah."

Ryan's surprised he still has enough blood left for his cheeks to grow warm.

"Ah...so...do your other partners have the same reaction?" Ryan asks, awkwardly, as it slowly hits him what they just did against each other. How they basically fucked with all of their clothes on. The word 'partner' sounds awkward on his tongue, but it's better than lover.

"You mean do they, uh, also get aroused?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm...depends."

"Depends?"

"Depends if I'm, you know, if I'm compatible with the host."

"Ugh, 'host' is a weird word. Makes you sound like a parasite," Ryan mutters.

"Well, that's essentially what I am, right? A leech?"

"Nah," Ryan yawns. "You're amazing. That's what you are, and I'll kill your undead ass if you say otherwise. And don't you dare try to lick my mind clean either."

They fall into silence as Ryan curls up next to Shane. It should be uncomfortable with the cum drying in his boxers, but he loves this position. He's sure the regret will hit him in the morning, but, right now, he's flying too high. Is it the post orgasm high? Or is it the post-feeding high?

He yawns: "So...we're compatible?"

"Mhm. We must have the same blood type," Shane's warm voice rumbles in his ear as his hands slide under Ryan's sweatshirt. The cold is perfect for his overheated skin.

"That must be it."

\------------

Ryan knows they should talk about it.

He knows, but he's too busy having a sexuality crisis or maybe just an existential crisis or maybe just a crisis crisis. It involves a lot more groaning into his pillow than is healthy. It leaves him empty. He's hungry for something that he can't name, but he knows it has to do with Shane. Every time Shane brushes by him at the Buzzfeed office, he burns for another taste. Every time Shane so much as looks at him, he's back under him, begging for it.

He breaks down Friday evening as they head to the same bar as last time. Ryan's leg shakes as he downs his fourth drink of the night. Shane's following a girl with his eyes, but he hasn't made a move. He hasn't left this chair since they got here, and Ryan's patience is growing thin. It feels like Shane's waiting for him to do something, but Ryan's not sure what, and the anticipation is driving him insane. 

“Dude, are you...” Ryan lowers his voice and looks around. “Hungry?”

Shane shrugs: “It's under control."

Something in Ryan snaps. He grabs Shane by the wrist and pulls him toward the single person bathroom. There’s no one from work to see him push Shane inside.

Ryan locks the door and presses his back against it: “Are you kidding me? You’re going to go back to feeding on randoms? Really?! After...everything?"

Shane crosses his arms and leans against the sink, uncharacteristically silent as Ryan explodes.

“I go out of my way to help you out, and you don’t give a shit, do you? You’re just going back to Ms. Tastes-Like-Weed, right? Just like that? I mean, not that I can stop you or anything, but you have better options.”

“Better options,” Shane says and arches his brow.

“Y-yeah,” Ryan stammers under the intensity of Shane’s eyes. “I mean I- I could help you out. As a buddy, of course.”

“As my blood buddy?” Shane snarks, but his lips are twitching into a smile.

“Blood buddy; I like that,” Ryan says and undoes the top button of his shirt. His stomach twists with embarrassment as he fumbles with the buttons under Shane’s dark eyes, and he's not sure it's the buzz of alcohol that's made his hand eye coordination shit. It has more to do with the way that Shane's watching him, waiting for...for what?

“Need some help, buddy?”

His breath hitches as Shane takes two swift steps forward and puts his hand over Ryan’s. His fingers tingle like they’ve just been shocked as he pulls them back, and his head spins as Shane undoes the buttons of his shirt. There’s no need for Shane to go all the way down, but Ryan doesn't stop him.

“Shane?” Ryan says, voice one octave higher. It’s the voice he uses when he sees something out of the corner of his eye and wants the other boy to come help him.

“Just...trying something.”

“Uh, o-okay?”

Shane experimentally places his hand against the slope of Ryan’s white tummy, and Ryan sucks in his breath at the sudden cold. Huh? Shane trails his fingers up Ryan’s chest to rest over the curve of his neck. Ryan’s body, as if it can sense a predator, is pumping adrenaline through his veins, but he’s not fighting or flighting his way out of this.

“What are we doing here, Ryan?” Shane asks, and Ryan’s not sure what he’s asking.

“You’re feeding on me. Or you're going to,” Ryan says, uncertain as Shane pulls away.

“And you?”

“Being feed on. Obviously.”

“But _why_?”

“Because you need it! What kind of question is that? Jesus, you’re acting weird. Even for you. You’ve been cold towards me all week, and now that I’m offering, you’re still being cold. Is that just your default setting now? Cold asshole?”

Shane shakes his head as he goes to sit down on the toilet: “Because I need it? And you’re just being a good buddy, right? There’s nothing you’re getting out of this?"

“I- well, yeah it feels good for me too. Is that what you want to hear?”

“I don’t want to hear anything, Ryan.”

“Then why are you staring at me like that,” Ryan accuses as he tries to re-do his buttons. “Like you’re waiting for me to say something. Like- you’re waiting for- I don’t know? What are you waiting-”

Shane grabs him by the flannel of his shirt and pulls him down for a kiss. Ryan freezes, eyes wide, and sharply pulls back.

“For that, genius.”

Ah, Shane’s _that_ kind of hungry.

“So,” Ryan says slowly as he touches his lips. “So you want to be blood buddies with...benefits?”

“Like we weren’t already,” Shane snorts and leisurely pats his lap with an unspoken ‘come ‘ere.’ He’s got that kind of smug like when he’s refuting one of Ryan’s theories, and Ryan’s not sure if he wants to slap him or kiss him. He settles for disdain even as he takes a step closer.

“On a bar toilet seat? Tempting.”

“Our first time was dry humping in an insane asylum, so don’t pretend you’re above this,” Shane reminds him as he hooks his fingers in the loops of Ryan’s jeans and tugs him even closer. Ryan needs more alcohol. He's not nearly drunk enough for this.

“Maybe I’m into haunted locations.”

“Oh, you can only get it up if we have an audience of ghosties?” Shane teases and gives him another tug.

Ryan finally lets himself be pulled onto Shane’s lap and pretends that his chest doesn't hurt from how intimate this position is. He feels horribly precious when he’s perched on Shane, and there’s those hands on his waist now like they have a right to hold him. When’s the last time Ryan ever sat in a fully grown man’s lap? Not since he was a little boy.

“This is w-weird,” Ryan huffs, feeling awkward. Where does he do with his hands? He rests them on Shane’s shoulders and then glares up at the ceiling. _Oh god, what have I just gotten myself into?_

“Is it weird?”

He’s fully aware of how ugly red his face is, but Shane’s looking at him like he’s some hot chick, which is ridiculous; Ryan’s still Ryan.

“Just bite me already, you sadist.”

“How am I sadist when I’m being nice to you?” Shane muses as he presses a gentle kiss to Ryan’s burning cheek, and his chest tightens at the sudden intimacy.

He twists his face away like he’s just been slapped. And that’s the problem; Ryan’s not good with intimacy. He’s good with biting and clawing and silent rutting. He’s good with them being taken by passion, until they can’t be held accountable for their actions. Now, he’s practically sober and unbitten and forced to confront that his cock’s straining against his jeans like he’s some pubescent boy.

Shane reaches up to cup Ryan’s face and leans in for a kiss, and Ryan lets him take it. After a moment, he parts his lips. His cock throbs as Shane kisses him oh-so sweetly. Sinfully sweet. Ryan allows himself to be kissed, and he hates how much Shane touching him is turning him on. Thankfully, Shane’s cock’s hardening under his ass, so he’s not the only one. Without thinking, Ryan ruts into Shane’s stomach and earns himself a growl from Shane.

Shane pulls back, and a strand of saliva connects their panting lips.

“You're the sadistic one, Ryan."

“Wha’?”

Shane's big hands sink into his hip and then stroke down his sides and then back up: “Forcing us to dry fuck."

"Got a better idea?"

"As a matter of fact...I do," Shane says and lets one of his big fingers reach over to ghost against the bulge of Ryan's jeans. Ryan’s traitorous cock twitches _yes_. Shane must feel him because he raises an eyebrow and grows visibly smug.

"That's- that's kind of, uh- that's really weird. That's- _ah_."

Shane squeezes until Ryan sees white. It's a soft squeeze really, but it's enough to have him sputtering. He doesn't push Shane away.

"Is it? You helped me out by letting me feed on you, so..."

"S-so?"

"So I can help you out too," Shane says, breath curling against Ryan’s neck. He gives Ryan a nice little rub that makes him squirm on Shane's lap.

Ryan sharply inhales at the offer, and he struggles to think of a reason to say no. There's probably a good reason, but Ryan can't think of it, not with the way that Shane’s looking at him and touching him. He squeezes his thighs around Shane’s and flexes his fingers around Shane’s shoulders as if he’s thinking about it. As if he hasn’t made up his mind the second he allowed Shane to pull him onto his lap and grope him.

"J-just as friends?"

"Course."

"And I don't have to return the favor?"

"Only if you want to. Don't make this a big deal, Ryan. It's just a massage to help release some of that...." Shane pauses and wets his lips. "Tension."

"A _dick_ massage."

"It's not weird if we don't make it weird. Like the asylum." 

“I don’t know...I guess it’s not that big of a deal,” Ryan agrees slowly as Shane unzips Ryan’s jeans. He’s not really using the thinking part of his brain right now, which is good. 

Shane’s fingers slowly slide beneath Ryan’s waistband, and they're cold, of course. He shivers as Shane goes further than they've ever gone before. Ryan’s dizzy as he holds his breath, waiting for Shane to touch him, waiting for his fingers to curl around his- _oh_.

He harshly exhales: "Fuck. This is weird as hell."

"You want me to stop?"

"No- no, keep going," Ryan says slowly, voice shaky as Shane squeezes his hand down his length. The slow slide of his friend's fingers around him is so fucking hot, and all Ryan’s doubts start to fade. He hides his face into the crook of Shane’s neck as he realizes how Shane's touching him so sweetly and how much he's enjoying it.

"You like it," Shane croons and presses a mocking kiss to Ryan’s neck. The scrape of sharp fangs against his delicate skin makes his cock pulse in Shane's big, capable hands.

"Like it better if you stopped talking."

"Better shut me up then," Shane whispers as his thumb caresses the tip of Ryan’s cock and swipes a bead of precum down his length. It's so fucking filthy that Ryan's not going to last long, especially if Shane keeps up the teasing. What happened to silent, uncertain Shane from the asylum? He's been replaced with a vampire asshole.

He sinks his free hand into Shane’s short hair: "You need a muzzle."

"Maybe I'd like that."

"W-what?"

Shane speeds up his hand: "Being muzzled. Maybe I'd be into that. What would you use? Tape? Or Rope? Or maybe something you have on...hand? I know what I’d do to you. I'd fit just two fingers in your mouth, so you couldn't sass me anymore. I'd make you suck them until they were wet, and then I'd put them...well, you can use your imagination."

Great, now he's imagining Shane shoving his filthy fingers inside Ryan’s mouth until he’s choking on it. Then reaching down to press them into his-

"Asshole."

"Mh, bet you'd get off on being held down too. Something to shut off that anxious brain of yours. Maybe at another haunted asylum. I'll sneak into your sleeping bag and turn you over..." Shane teases, and the combination of his taunting tone and his steady hand is too much. Ryan can imagine it too well. The weight of Shane forcing him down. Those big fingers in his mouth, finger-fucking his mouth. Then inside him. Then.

Ah! He squirms under Shane's grip.

"That's it," Shane whispers. "Like that idea, don't you?"

Ryan’s stomach twists and his balls clench, and then he's splattering all over himself. It's messy and gross and ugh. He must make a weird face because Shane’s wiping his hands on Ryan’s stomach and laughing like this is the funniest shit.

"New rule. No laughing before, during, or after touching my dick."

"I'm sorry it's just your nose kind of got all scrunched, and- and- and it was like this," Shane laughs and imitates the face that Ryan made when he came. Ryan slaps Shane’s chest even as a smile tugs on his lips.

“I’m going to kill your undead ass, you know that right?”

“Even if I make you cum twice?”

Shane’s undoing his own jeans now to pull his manhood out, and the sight of his flaccid cock against Shane’s hard one is so strange that Ryan can’t even comprehend what he’s seeing. He’s never imagined what they’d look pressed against each other, but the sight is shockingly lewd; Shane’s so...well, big. Of course, he fucking is. And Shane’s hand easily fits itself around them both.

“You ready?” Shane says with a grin, sharp teeth glimmering. It’s not a question. Not really.

Before he can squeak out a _wha’?_ , Shane sinks his fangs down into Ryan’s neck. He usually has a slow refractory period of about ten minutes, but the bite has Ryan’s cock immediately thickening. Then there’s the matter of Shane’s big hand slowly stroking them together. The angle’s kind of awkward, but the sudden bite has Ryan’s brain shutting off. His eyes squeeze shut, and he rolls his hips, desperate for more of this dizzying friction.

Shane chuckles as he pulls back, so the blood’s free to trickle down Ryan’s neck.

"I'm much bigger than you."

"Only you would- would compare dick sizes at a moment like this," Ryan says, and his voice breaks as Shane’s fingers slide down their lengths. Tighter and tigher. Faster and faster.

"You’re so widdle I can easily hold both of us," Shane teases, and Ryan can't breath from the over stimulation and mocking words. A bead of precum bubbles to the tip of his cock, and Shane uses it as lubricant. His pace is picking up, they're not going to last for much longer.

"A-asshole.”

Shane only licks the trail of blood up to the bite marks and sinks his teeth back into Ryan. It feels like Ryan’s leaving his body, and he can’t control himself anymore. Not with Shane feeding on him. Not with Shane fucking him up so bad.

Ryan hugs Shane’s neck, burying himself deeper there, and pants: “Oh, god. It’s so good. Just- just like that. Oh, god, how do you always- always fuck me up so good? I’m going to- going to-”

Shane stills his hand, but it’s too late. Ryan’s back arches and his toes curl and he’s cumming all over Shane for the second time. Shane still hasn’t cum, and he’s impossibly smug about that as he laps at Ryan’s neck.

“Couldn’t hold it in, baby?"

Ryan’s too blissed out to be pissed, but his pride stings. Shane’s not the only one who can drive him insane with his tongue after all.

So Ryan shuts him up with a kiss, and- _ugh_. Shane’s mouth is metallic. He pulls away and spits in disgust. Shane laughs, breaking their ‘no laughing’ rule and shakes his head.

“You know how to jerk a boy off, Ryan?”

“I’ve only done it for myself.”

“Well, let’s see your technique.”

He rests his hand over Shane’s...yeah, that's Shane’s hard dick all right. Ryan swallows as he holds it. He's not, like, turned on by holding a dude's hard dick. It's just kinda there, and he's holding it. He grumbles "see?" and earns himself a moan from Shane, which is hot. Ryan wants to hear it again, so he squeezes down. Harder this time. Shane gasps.

“Not bad,” Shane says gratefully as Ryan jerks him off nice and good.

Ryan just rests his head on Shane’s shoulder and listens to the little noises that Shane makes when he strokes his hand down him. He’s surprised by how much he likes doing this. _It’s cause I’m doing it to him,_ Ryan realizes. _No one gets to hear him like this but me. No one gets to hear Shane break apart but me._

Shane cums, silent as last time, and Ryan experimentally licks his hand. _Ew_. Tastes almost as bad as the blood. 

“Weird?” Shane asks.

Ryan shrugs as he zips up his pants and goes to wash his hands: “I mean...yeah, but it's a good weird.”

"And you don't regret it?"

"No...why would I? Oh, but you are so fucking paying for all my drinks for laughing so many times while we were doing it."

"It?"

"The, uh, feeding."

"You can just say hook up," Shane says as he leans over Ryan and wraps his arms around him. He presses a kiss to the back of his neck. Ryan accepts the affection and allows Shane to redo all of his buttons. They're both always unnaturally calm after the post-feeding high, and Ryan, leaning back into Shane's touch, wishes that he could just stay this way. 

Maybe Ryan can? Maybe he doesn't have to freak out about the hook up?

\------------

But by Sunday the freak out hits, and it hits hard.

 _U were right._ He's tipsy enough off beer that he can finally hit 'send.'

_'I usually am.' -S_

_'So humble.' -R_

_'What was I right about this time?' -S_

Ryan squirms on the couch. How can he say this without hurting Shane's feelings?

_'U shouldn't have bitten me.' -R_

_'It wasn't a good idea.' -R_

_'Sorry if that was harsh.' -R_

Shane goes silent for a whole minute, and Ryan finishes off his beer as he waits for a reply. Is this is it? Are two nights of pleasure really going to fuck up their friendship? Just the thought of that illicit pleasure has his cock twitching against his boxers. He snaps at the elastic waistband to punish himself, but it's no use. The thought of Shane holding him in his lap is enough to get him rock hard.

_'That bad?' -S_

_'I can't stop thinking about it, and it's like...' -R_

_'You're going through withdrawal?' -S_

Ryan flushes and rubs a hand against his neck.

_'Is this what it's like to be a drug addict? Not to be dramatic, but I can't even think about you without wanting you to bite me. It's really distracting, and I need it to stop, so- uh, basically, can you glamour away the memory?' -R_

_'It's too late.' -S_

_'WHAT?!' -R_

_'If you'd told me right away, I would have. It's the logical thing to do. You just said you liked it so...' -S_

_'I did the illogical thing of not wiping your mind clean.' -S_

_'Fuck.' -R_

Ryan groans as he sinks his fingers into the soft pulse of his neck. He's horny and sad, which is a bad combo. He's not yet drunk enough to ask Shane to come (fly?) over, so he walks over to his kitchen to grab another beer. His phone lights up with Shane's name, and Ryan's stomach drops as he reads.

_'I know how bad it is. It's what happened to me and my maker.' -S_

_'I thought u didn't remember them?' -R_

_'I lied. She bit me, and I wouldn't leave her alone, so...she turned me. Not before trying to kill me of course. Fun times.' -S_

_'Fuck.' -R_

_'Yeah.' -S_

_'Why didn't u tell me? :(' -R_

_'I'm not sure at this point what I was/wasn't thinking.' -S_

_'But now it's done, so...' -S_

_'This is hell.' -R_

_'Listen, I'm in fucking hell too.' -S_

_'Why? More blood in the sea.' -R_

_'Yeah, well. No one's blood is as good as yours.' -S_

_'Cause we're the same blood type?' -R_

_'Uh, no.' -S_

_'Probably not.' -S_

_'I'm making this up as I go along.' -S_

_'So what DO u know?' -R_

_'All I know is that we have a bond.' -S_

_'Like Edward and Bella?????' -R_

_'I...' -S_

_'If it makes you feel better, yes. Yes, like Edward and Bella, bby.' -S_

Ryan's smiling as he reads the text over. The 'bby' made his stupid heart twist, and he's kind of over the whole angst bullshit. They're fucking adults, not a teenage sob story, and adults can communicate their feelings (with a little help from alcohol). Plus, he's aching in a way that he knows only Shane will fix. He's aching to be held and touched and bitten and dominated. Ryan's head is light as he remembers how Shane's whole hand had fit around both of their cocks. How effortlessly he'd jacked them off.

_'So can u turn into a bat and fly over?' -R_

_'No.' -S_

_'But I can drive over rlly fast.' -S_

_'Is this a blood call...or booty call?' -S_

Ryan flushes as he takes another deep swig of beer. He's still in nothing but his boxers, and he doesn't feel like changing into anything else. The thought of Shane's cold eyes all over his naked body makes him warm. He wants Shane to bite him. Fuck him up. Whatever.

_'Both...' -R_

He decides against a winky face because it's already implied with the ellipses. It's still a risky text.

'Be over in 10' is all he gets, but it's enough to make his chest tighten. He wants Shane in ways that you're not supposed to want your blood buddy, and he won't deny that.

Ryan decides on a quick shower just in case this goes like last time. He throws on a black baggy sweatshirt that may or may not be Shane's. It covers up his boxers. By the time he starts to clear away all the empty beer cans, there's a buzz.

He goes to let Shane in and then just leans his head against the door. What am I doing? Ryan wonders then firmly shakes his head. Whatever the fuck he wants that's what.

Three knocks.

"If I don't invite you in, can you still come?"

"Ryan, if you don't let me in, I will break down this door."

Ryan bites his lip with anticipation as he leans up on his tippy toes to see Shane through the peephole; he looks like sex with his hair sticking up like that. Ryan's never thought about Shane in that way before the bite- or, no, before the dream about the bite. Now, all it takes is the gleam of Shane's teeth to send his heart racing. His naked toes curl on the cold floor as he rests his hand on the doorknob.

Click.

Shane pushes Ryan up against the wall, almost tipping over his umbrella stand. Cold hands squeeze his hot wrists. Ryan's breath hitches at that predatory look Shane is giving him like he wants to eat him up.

"Should I get used to this? This whole slamming me against things?"

"To quote Snickers, I'm not me when I'm hungry."

Ryan laughs, and, in that ridiculous moment, he realizes that he's not afraid of Shane. The laughter eases the anxiety in his chest as he stands on his tippy toes again; this time it's to press a kiss to Shane's lips. It's a soft kiss, but Ryan realizes it's the first time he's ever kissed Shane, instead of being kissed. The distinction feels important.

"What kind of hungry?" Ryan rasps.

Shane doesn't even hesitate as he claims Ryan's mouth. He transforms the chaste peck into a heated kiss. The arousal makes his naked toes curl against the hardwood floor. Ryan happily moans into the kiss as he reaches up to thread his free hand in Shane's hair. He opens his mouth to allow Shane's tongue in. The kiss turns into something feral and desperate. Something Ryan's never felt with a girl.

"You taste so good," Shane pants as he pulls back for a second. Then he reaches down to grab Ryan's ass, and, wow, okay, Ryan flushes. That's new. He didn't realize how perfect those big hands are for groping him until they're squeezing his cheeks. Then Shane pulls him upward, using the wall as leverage, and Ryan straddles him. Shane's holding Ryan like he weighs nothing and it's making his head spin.

Shane's fangs catch Ryan's bottom lip as they kiss, and the prick sends a drop of blood down his mouth. How does kissing Shane always end with the taste of metal?

"Maybe you should drink first."

Shane hovers over his bloody mouth: “We shouldn’t do anything you'll regret."

“Can’t spell shouldn’t without should."

“Jesus," Shane laughs as he sucks Ryan's lower lip clean. "That was worse than my Snickers line. What have I gotten myself into?”

"Well, hopefully, me," Ryan teases as he tightens his legs around Shane. It's fucking insane that Shane's holding him like he weighs nothing. In the arms of this supernatural idiot, Ryan's never felt safer.

"I thought you hated me, you know. The way you kept looking at me all last week. And then you said you regretted me biting you," Shane says as he ghosts over Ryan's neck. When his fangs brush over his skin, Ryan's cock hardens. It's like Shane's training him to be a slut for this (and he's okay with that).

"It's confusing...I think I hate it because of how much I love it."

"Gay," Shane says as he squeezes Ryan's ass again.

"What gave it away? The first, second, or third time I came?"

Shane just laughs, lets him down and leads him backward towards the couch. 

Ryan 'oomphs' as Shane pulls him down onto his lap. He enjoys this position because he can thread his fingers through Shane's short hair, and he has enough leverage to rut against Shane's hard on if he wanted. His hand slips down to the back of Shane's neck, encouraging him to move closer to Ryan's neck.

"Want you to feed from me," Ryan begs, head spinning from the promise of the pleasure to come.

Shane's just holding his waist and looking at him like he can't believe that he's real.

"Woah, you weren't lying about that addiction. I'm used to going a week without a bite-"

"But not anymore," Ryan says and eagerly grinds against Shane. "You could feed on me every other day."

"Can I..." Shane licks his lips. "Can I try something?"

"Does it involve orgasms or biting? Because yes. Yes to all of the above."

Shane pulls a tube of something out of his pocket: "It does involve that. Afterall, what are blood buddies with benefits for?"

He pushes up Ryan's sweatshirt and pulls down his boxers. Ryan flushes as he realizes how vulnerable it is to be seated in Shane's lap, dressed in nothing but Shane's oversized sweatshirt. He trusts the other man though, so he obediently kicks off the boxers. He's rewarded with a little 'good boy' that makes his chest twist with something he can't name. Then Shane's squeezing lube onto his fingertips and- oh! Ryan bites his lip as Shane reaches down under him.

"This ok?" Shane asks, voice deep. He's being less of a dick than at the bar, but his eyes are still twinkling in that very Shane way; it's the twinkle he always gets when he's found a new way to make Ryan squirm. Ryan tries to not be a baby about it, but he's never had anyone but doctors put anything inside him.

"You can try," Ryan huffs. "But if I don't like it, we stop, right?"

"Mhm," Shane confirms, and Ryan can tell that he's confident Ryan will like it. "Close your eyes and lean your head against my shoulder, ok?"

Ryan does as he's told, and he wonders if Shane gets off on bossing Ryan around. Except for his initial reluctance at the asylum, he's been the one controlling this. Ryan likes it when Shane's bossy though, so it's fine. He nuzzles Shane's shoulder; he already can tell this is going to be their favorite sex position. There's something so intimate about being held in Shane's lap. It makes him feel small and safe. He wonders if it makes Shane feel big and powerful.

"Shit," Ryan curses as the cold digit moves inside of him. He tenses.

" _Shhhh_ , that's it. Relax."

He swallows but nods. It's not the same as having Shane's fangs in him where there's an immediate spike of pleasure. This is more of a sharp pain. Still, he trusts Shane wants him to feel good. Ryan trusts Shane like he's never trusted anyone before, and if that makes him an idiot, fine.

Besides, Shane's saying such sweet dirty nothings into his ear that Ryan doesn't care about the literal pain in his ass.

It's a little like- "That's it. So good, Ryan. So good. My perfect blood partner. So ready to do anything I ask, aren't you? Ready to let me fuck you over the desk if I told you to."

Then Shane's finger crooks and- _yes_. Ryan's cock happily throbs as Shane pushes inside a second finger. The pain's offset by the electric pleasure of Shane's finger rubbing against that spot. Then there are the fangs rubbing against his exposed neck, pricking his skin just right. He can feel his head getting lighter as Shane's fingers start to speed up.

Ryan peeks down through his eyes and flushes as the perverse sight of Shane's fingers disappearing inside of him. He would have never imagined this a week ago. The combination of fingering, pricking of fangs, and dirty talking has his cock erect.

He feels overwhelmed as Shane adds a third finger and starts to slowly sink his fangs in.

"Ah- ah, Shane," Ryan says, unable to think of thinking clever. All he can do is stupidly moan Shane's name. He's full, impossibly full, and Shane hasn't even touched his cock. Cum squirt from the tip of his cock as Shane's fingers start to speed up.

Shane chuckles -the bastard- as Ryan slowly but surely comes apart around his fingers. Then he pulls his fangs and fingers out, leaving Ryan empty.

"I will kill your undead ass," Ryan groans, but the threat is ruined because he's shaking from need and his cock is red and leaking. Shane presses a mocking kiss to the unfinished bite on Ryan's neck.

"You were squirming so much; I wasn't sure if you liked it," Shane says, smug. He wants to hear Ryan say it.

"I- I liked it, asshole. You know that."

"Mhm, and you want more."

"I want more," Ryan admits.

"Magic word?"

Ryan rolls his eyes: "Please, you asshole."

Shane's undoing his jeans, and Ryan can't believe they're really going to do this. It seems so sudden and yet a long time coming. Ryan knows how big Shane's cock, and he hopes that he'll fit. He would never admit it to Shane because he knows the larger boy's ego will inflate. Still, he should say something.

"I've never done this," Ryan confesses as Shane pulls himself out and rubs the tip between Ryan's cheeks.

"Go slow," Shane reassures him. "I loosened you up."

Ryan's face blazes and he grumbles, "Only for you. I'd only take a dick in the ass for you."

But the stretch is nicer than he'd thought it'd be. Ryan likes the burn of it. He likes the appreciative noise that Shane makes when he pushes him down and takes Shane inside himself.

"That's it, Ryan," Shane gasps.

"Just- just bite me already, you useless vampire," Ryan moans as tears gather in his eyes.

"Magic word-"

"Please," Ryan begs as he pulls up and then slams back down onto Shane. " _Pleasepleaseplease_."

And Shane buries his fangs deep inside Ryan's neck. Then he twists them around, so he's on top. It's the same position they were in the sleeping bags. Shane grunts, neck muscles bulging, as he fucks Ryan. He pounds into him so hard that the couch squeaks and groans and threatens to break. Ryan might break too. He's paralyzed like the first time, but this time Shane's buried inside of him, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. This time Shane's taking and giving. This time there's the naked slap of skin on skin.

If this is hell, fuck heaven.

Ryan comes with his hand in Shane's hair and his legs wrapped around his torso. He cums with a cock deep inside him and fangs deep in his neck. He cums with a helpless moan, Shane's name on the tip of his tongue.

"I- wow," Shane says after a minute. He's still inside of him, and Ryan wouldn't mind if he stayed there for the rest of the night. The cum runs down his shaking thighs.

"Did we just?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we did."

"Without a condom?"

"I'm dead, Ryan. I can't give you a disease. Well, I mean if I didn't clean your bite, you could turn. But vampire-ism aside, we're good. We are good, right?"

"Right...I mean what are blood buddies for?" Ryan says with a shaky laugh.

"With benefits?"

"With hella benefits," Ryan agrees as he tightens his grip around Shane. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment or a kudo if you want to see more. It keeps my uninspired ass...inspired ;)
> 
> Also, yes, this is the first fic where I had Shane/Ryan fuck for real. Lemme know if you liked it or if I should stick to frottage. Frottage is my specialty.


End file.
